The invention relates to a method of cleaning packaging machines, in particular cigarette packaging machines, which have conveying devices, folding subassemblies, in particular folding turrets, pack dryers, in particular drying turrets, and other devices, it being the case that pack contents--cigarette group--and blanks of packaging material run through the packaging machine for the purpose of producing packs. The invention also relates to a packaging machine and cleaning devices.
In the case of high-capacity packaging machines, in particular cigarette packaging machines, the cleaning which is necessary poses a particular problem. Stoppage times of the packaging machine result in considerable reductions in production. Added to this is the fact that, for many subassemblies, devices, etc. of the complex packaging machine, (manual) cleaning cannot be carried out sufficiently, if at all.